


scaredy-wolf

by sadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, SterekHalloween6, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Reveal, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Derek loses control of his shift in front of Stiles while watching a movie on Halloween, but hasn't told Stiles he's a werewolf yet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	scaredy-wolf

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! hope everyone has had a wonderful sterek week! i had a lot of fun with the themes this year and was so glad to get them all completed i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> the theme for this work is halloween

Derek’s heart was pounding. He watched the snake in the sand  _ intently _ and couldn’t believe he was actually feeling so scared, but then he always hated movies that were even a bit scary. He hadn’t realized this one would effect him so much and he was trying hard not to let on how frightened he was. This wasn’t the first part of the film to bother him but he would stick through it because he knew it was one of Stiles’s favorites.

“Dude,” Derek jumped and looked at the man he was snuggled up against, “Are you alright? There’s...something happening to your face.” Stiles was almost smiling and seemed perfectly at ease.

Derek furrowed his brow and realized he didn’t have much of a brow to furrow. To his horror he came to notice he was wolfed out, in front of his boyfriend who had no idea he was a werewolf. He jumped back, heart pounding even more now as the popcorn bowl flipped over and spilled everywhere. Stiles exclaimed at the commotion while Derek tried to get his emotions under control enough to return his face to his human shift.

“Stiles, I’m...I’m sorry. I have to, I have to go.”

“Don’t you dare run away from me, Derek Hale.”

Derek froze, midstep to the door. He looked back at Stiles, sitting on the couch among scattered popcorn,  _ Beetlejuice _ still playing in the background while Derek tried to cover his face with his hands, no hope of shifting forms while under this much stress.

“Can we at least turn off the movie while we do this,” Derek said as softly as he could through his fangs.

Stiles complied and the film was paused. Derek returned to the couch and began to solemnly pick up kernels of popcorn while Stiles just waited in silence. Derek’s heart was still pounding, a steady thumping toward doom and damnation.

“Are you going to tell me what you are? You might be some kind of alien, but then what about a standard creature of the night? You brood enough to be a vampire, that’s for sure, and you’re hairy enough to be a werewolf. I suppose you might be cursed by a witch.”

Derek paused, but stayed silent. He took a deep breath, and wondered why Stiles wasn’t freaking out more.

“Or is it that  _ you _ are a witch?” Stiles continued as Derek plopped a few pieces of popcorn into the bowl, which he had picked up from the floor, with a resounding smatter, though he realized they would have to throw it all out now that it had been on the floor. “You never hang out on the full moon, so that would make sense. But then, you hate the smell of candles. Although you seem to love how  _ I _ smell. You never get sick though. You hear conversations from rooms away.” He looked at Derek with that same infuriating grin, as if waiting for something.

“You seem well on your way to figuring it out,” Derek replied. He realized he was mostly back to his human shift, only his fangs out and his eyes still probably glowing.

Stiles’s smile turned softer and he placed a hand on Derek’s arm, stilling him in his task of picking up scattered popcorn. Derek turned his gaze up to look at Stiles and found himself taken aback by the unabashed warmth he found there.

“Derek. I already know you’re a werewolf. I’ve known for several months. I didn’t say anything about it because I didn’t want to mention it before you were ready to tell me.”

Derek could hear no lies in his heartbeat and felt overwhelmed by the trust he felt for Stiles. Stiles had proven time and time again that he would give Derek what he needed when he needed it even before Derek knew what that was. He was perfect.

Derek felt himself smiling, a little tentatively but with honest joy, completely in his human shift once more. “I’m glad you waited until I was ready. I was thinking of telling you soon, but I definitely didn’t plan to lose control of my shift while watching a cheesy movie on Halloween night. It...wasn’t even supposed to be that scary. I’m not good with scary movies.”

Stiles let out a warm chuckle. “I know, scaredy-wolf. I watch all the horror movies I want when you aren’t around. We don’t have to finish this one if you don’t want to. We can watch something like  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ instead. That’s a classic.”

“I think I might be able to finish  _ Beetlejuice _ after all. I always feel a bit braver with you by my side.” Derek looked at the bowl of dirtied popcorn in his hand. “Sorry about the popcorn.”

“Don’t worry about it, we still have a bunch of candy to eat too. Besides, I’ll be finding little pieces months later and it will remind me of what a fun Halloween we had.”

Stiles did indeed find many pieces of popcorn even months later, after they had cleaned up the rest of the popcorn that night. And everytime Derek smelled the distinct smell of buttery popcorn in the microwave after that Halloween he was reminded of how wonderful and supportive Stiles had been when he had shifted into his werewolf form in front of him for the first time.   
  
When Halloween came around again, they decided to watch  _ Beetlejuice _ with popcorn and candy, and make a tradition of it. This time, nobody spilled the popcorn. Derek did wolf out once, but it had more to do with how distracting Stiles was while they were making out on the couch than the movie itself. 

He was so glad Stiles was in his life and that he could be himself around the person he loved the most. 


End file.
